Of Snakes and Eagles
by Stagenameblue
Summary: This is about Regina Malfoy, who is the adopted sister of Draco. Why isn't she mentioned in the books or movies? Read on and see! (This is my first fanfic, so excited! leave a comment! :3)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's ya girl, Blue. So this is actually my first story on this site, so please, leave all the [constructive] criticism you like! This is about a character I made up months ago but never turned into a fic. Her name's Regina Malfoy and shes Dracos adopted sister (and a werewolf, for the record). Okay, please leave a review! 3 (note: I'm going to try to post at least one hapter every week, but I'm SO BUSY!)

I was three minutes old when the Malfoys adopted me. My mother, whoever she was, and my father, who's apparently dead, signed a contract with my father, Lucius, while I was in the womb. All I know is that my biological mother is still alive and that I have likely met her. My father only signs contracts and makes deals with people he knows. So I've probably met my mother, I just don't know who she is.

I was seven when I became a werewolf. I was bitten by a werewolf named Thaddius Ramoray. My mother killed him soon after. My actual mom, not my biological one.

I was ten when me and Draco were accepted into Hogwarts. It was Mother who opened the letters.

"Draco! Regina! Come downstairs! We're going shopping!" she had called. She had wanted Father to come, but he was busy. So we took Floo powder to Diagon Alley.

"You'll need robes," she had said. "And wands, cauldrons, a toad, owl, or cat, and textbooks." We had gone to Madam Malkin's Robes and been fitted with the coziest, lightest robes I had ever worn. Then we bought all sorts of cauldrons and textbooks.

"Now, to Ollivander's!" Mother had declared in a shrill voice. Draco's eyes had lighted at the mention of wands. He had always seen Father do magic with wands and wanted one of his own. What happened in Ollivander's, I will never forget.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" he, Ollivander, the one and only had announced as we walked in the door. "These are… Draco and…" He couldn't seem to remember my name, so I offered it.

"Regina Malfoy, sir."

"Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ There is no Regina Malfoy! Well, I do know a Regina born around your birth-"

"_She's adopted!"_ Mother had interrupted quite suddenly. Ollivander had stopped talking, nodded thoughtfully, and continued on with the sale as if nothing had happened.

"Now then, who should we start with?" At this, Draco had eagerly stepped forward. Ollivander had studied him for a moment, then nodded and waddled back in his shop. He produced a long wand for Draco, and with a "14 inches, Willow, mermaid hair," Draco eagerly flicked the wand. The candles in the rooms flickered.

"No." Ollivander simply acclaimed. The climbed his ladder and grabbed another wand, shorter this time.

"10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair." he said. Draco waved the wand, tenderly this time, and the loose papers in the room swirled around him gracefully before returning to their places. "Oh, heavens. Thank goodness. That is a good fit, young sir. A good fit." And then he turned to me. He examined me for a minute, then grabbed a box next to him.

"12", oak, dragon heartstring." I admired the excellent woodwork, then gave it a hard flick. Draco was suddenly levitated five feet in the air!

"MOM!" he called. I gasped. Mother quickly guided him down to earth as Ollivander, unfased, grabbed another box.

An hour later, I hadn't found a wand, but I had nearly destroyed Ollivander's shop. Papers were on the ground, boxes containing wands were floating in the air, and Draco was nursing a headache to the side.

"11 ½ ", bamboo, fairy wing." the wand maker said tiredly. I gave it a flick. I felt a sudden warmth as a breeze blew through the room, smelling of lilacs. "FINALLY!" Ollivander shouted, overjoyed. He quickly accepted the currency that Mother offered, not counting it, and set to casting spells to clean his store.

We left the store in silence. Draco sighed. "Wow, Regina." I laughed.

"Well it's hardly my fault, is it?"

"Now, an owl, cat or toad. Right over there. Try to be quick, please." she lamented, with a pointed glance at me. I sighed and walked into the pet shop. I looked at some owls with interest, then strolled away as a new group of people came in. Then I saw it. The tiny section selling toads was completely empty. I walked over and saw that the tanks and cages were filthy. There was one toad, on the smaller scale, that caught my eye. The card on the filthy cage said "Japanese Common Toad". I thought for a moment, the called Mother over.

"Yes?" she said absentmindedly.

"This one." I said, pointing at the sorry looking toad.

Mother looked aghast. "Are you sure?" she inquired. I nodded firmly. She sighed. "Your father will be thrilled." she muttered. As we left the store, Draco informed me that he would be naming his owl "Salazar". I thought for a moment.

"I'm naming my toad Rain," I decided. He nodded.

"Nice."

"I think so."

Three days of packing, stressing, and studying the names of all the purebloods in the school later, we were off. The Hogwarts Express.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco had exclaimed as he took his seat. I had crammed myself and two of my friends into the car with them, and with a puff of steam and the loud noise of the whistle, we were off.

To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blue here! Okay, so Regina is off to Hogwarts. She's with some friends that I will introduce in this chapter or in an upcoming one. I want to say thank you SO MUCH to rosemary lupin, (check her/him out, they've written some AMAZING fics) because they gave me my very first review! :D 3. Okay, please if you've read this, leave a comment for name ideas for her friends. I know that she'll have a friend named Tulipa, but if you know of any Slytherin girls in the books/movies who I can use or have any names that you think sound pretty, please please please leave a comment! (ps I know I'm writing two chapters in as many days, but I'm on a role! I'm not sticking to a specific schedule of publishing, fair warning! 3) Okay, Regina is going to be sorted in this chapter! Happy reading!

To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The train ride is, to be honest, a bit of a blur. I remember buying a chocolate frog and going to the lavatory to take my wolfsbane. And discussing classes and professors with my "friends". And then, the train stopping. A short boat ride later, we were there. The peaks of the Hogwarts castle appeared in the distance. We all gasped as we saw the lit up windows, the tips of the Womping WIllow, the towers and treks of the school. We pulled up on shore and Hagrid, the groundskeeper explained that we would be going to the Great Hall. I grabbed Draco's hand as we walked inside. He looked at me and smiled excitedly. And suddenly, we were in front of the massive doors leading to the Great Hall.

As Professor McGonogall explained the rules of sorting, Draco leaned over to me.

"I hear _Harry Potter _is in our year!" he whispered to me. I gasped.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one Harry Potter?" I asked disbelievingly.

"The very one." he told me.

"I'll go and announce you." the professor finished. As she left, Draco approached the boy I assumed was Harry.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." At this point, a redhead boy, a Weasley, giggled. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I rolled my eyes. Draco could be so conceited. He held out his hand.

Harry looked at him. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." We all laughed. Just as Draco was about to start talking again, Professor McGonogall reentered.

"They're ready for you now."

We all filed into the room. I looked up and gasped. The ceiling was open, and a beautiful starry sky filled the room!

We gathered up at the front of the room. One by one, we were called up. Draco was, of course, a Slytherin. Harry Potter was a Gryffindor. My name was the very last one.

"Regina Malfoy."

I slowly walked up. I wasn't nervous, I knew I would be a Slytherin. I sat down and the cap was barely placed on my head before…

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced. Me and my brother gasped.

What?

I walked down to the Ravenclaw table.

What?

I deftly sat down.

What?

Ravenclaw?

I saw my brother look at me from across the room. We both had the same question.

What?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I'm on a roll, 3 chapters in 5 days! I am trying to decide: should Harry not know that Regina is Draco's sister, and therefore flirt with her? (I mean, it's Harry, who hasn't he flirted with?) or should I keep the two separate? Ahyhoo, leave a comment. Love, peace, and respect to you all!

-Blue

What?

As the headmaster gave his speech, I slowly got up and left the Great Hall. I stood outside of the door, hyperventilating. I saw Draco exit the Hall as well.

"Regina?"

And then I passed out.

I woke up about 3 hours later in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey stood over me.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Your brother will be here shortly." she said. I nodded. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Then I snapped them back open.

Oh, Merlin.

Ravenclaw.

I sat up, thinking Draco was going to kill me. No, no, be more worried about Father. A Malfoy had never been sorted into any house other than Slytherin! Never! Well, I was adopted, but that doesn't make any sense either. All the families I knew were of Slytherin descent. Nobody would be sorted into any other house.

Well, at least it wasn't Gryffindor. Then Mother would help my dad kill me. And Father had always had a healthy respect for Ravenclaws… Maybe I would be fine?

Of course not. Though he couldn't really blame her. He could try, nevertheless. But what was the worst he could do?

Draco came into the infirmary.

"Draco!" I said.

"Well, Regina, you're dead meat." he greeted me.

"Good to see you, too."

"You got sorted into Ravenclaw. Father's on his way." he said.

"He is?" I asked sickly.

"He'll probably be here any minute now."

I laid back down and shoved the pillow over my head.

"Merlin."

We talked about how classes were and who his roomates were and how Harry Potter turned out to be a jerk, avoiding the elephant in the room, until father came in. He was followed by Mother, but you wouldn't have noticed, with Father shouting my face.

"Ravenclaw? _Ravenclaw?_ It has been generations, I mean GENERATIONS since a Malfoy hasn't been sorted into SLytherin. Matter of faxct, I don't believe it's EVER HAPPENED." He took a moment to catch his breath, and realized that everyone in the infirmary was staring. He smoothed out his hair and walked over to my bed.

"You have been exiled from this family. You will cease communication with us or with Draco. We shall still provide for you, but you will not be welcomed back."

"No! Lucius, you can't be serious! Exile? Imagine what everyone will think, and-" my Mother started. Father stood up and walked over to her, looming over her.

"My word. Is _final._" he spat. My mother looked afraid. As for me, I was stuttering and looking at Draco.

"But… I didn't…"

Draco looked at me.

"It's fine Draco. Go to class." I said. He nodded, looked at me for a moment, more, and walked out of the infirmary. My Mother ran over to hug me.

"Farewell, Regina."

Then she walked out of the infirmary, crying.

"Good luck." Father said. Then he strutted out of the room, leaving me crying on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hey y'all! Blue coming in hot. Sooooooo… I have gotten like no comments but several views. Please leave a comment! This is really important to me! Seriously, y'all, if you're reading this leave an idea you have! Yes, I mean you! Okay, just wanted to get that out there This chapter will be about Regina meeting her roomates.

"Well, it looks like you're good to go!" Madam Pomfrey said. I nodded.

"Thanks."

I walked out, looking at the map that had been left at my bedside. The Ravenclaw dorms were in one of the towers. I carefully climbed the steps, running on a few so they wouldn't change too quickly, and eventually made my way to the Ravenclaw common area. There, a statue of a astronomer greeted me.

"The one who made it didn't want it. The one who bought it didn't use it. The one who used it never got to see it. What is it?" it asked in a calm voice.

A riddle? All of the other dorms had passwords.

The one who made it. A carpenter? A mother putting her son up for adoption? Why didn't they want it? Was it cursed? Some sort of bad omen? And who bought it?

I kept coming back to the fact that the person who made it was a mother who put the child up for adoption, the person who bought it was a neglectful parent and the person who used it was a blind person. A friend? A spouse?

I told the statue my answer.

"You are incorrect, however, your answer was thought out. You may enter." I stared as the statue moved to reveal a door.. Once opened, the door revealed a beautiful living room. There were high ceilings, painted to look like stars. A statue sat by a series of bookcases. The windows were flooded with sunlight, but I could see a mountain view through them. I entered, looking around the room.

Students sat on various chairs and sofas. Two students were scanning the bookshelf, looking for an eyecatcher. Students came in and out of a large, marble door on one wall, and others seemed to be having intellectual conversations with ghosts and paintings.

"_Wow_," I whispered to no one in particular.

"It is rather nice, isn't it?" I heard. I spun around, and a young girl, obviously my year, stood there.

"I mean, this room is nice, but wait until you see the Aquarius room!" she said. She jogged off to the large marble doors, gesturing for me to follow her. Which I did, despite my best instincts.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world!" the girl said as the doors opened before her.

There were no windows in the room, so it was totally dark. The carpet had been enchanted to look like water, and grand fish tanks sat everywhere. Various shells and other objects were positioned on the wall and statues and busts of water demons and mermaids and barnacle covered humans watched me a every turn. When I turned around, I saw that the large marble door had been replaced by a small, wooden one.

"Wow." I said.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" the girl inquired.

"Well, sometimes there isn't anything better to say." I lamented.

"Well, you could form sentences." the girl retorted. She had a thick Scottish accent. "This room as well as the girl in it is so beautiful, I could curse myself now."

I blinked as her voice changed to perfectly match mine. "Oh, you're a Narcissist!" I said. Narcissists had the ability to change their voices, hair, eye color, et cetera, whenever they pleased,

"Yes. My name's Ingrid." she held out her hand.

"Regina." I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, _you're_ Regina! You'll be roommates with my friends, Antoinette, Lila, and me!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"Really? Yay!" I said, trying to sound perky.

"Come along. I'll show you our room!"

As walked out the door and took a moment to adjust to the brightness. I stopped, noticing a student entering the door. But as he entered, he was clearly entering a room other than the Aquarius Room!

"What-"

"Oh, the door was a gift from Eliza Mariana, a hundred years ago. There's a variety of rooms you can go to, twelve in all. All named after the zodiacs."

I nodded as she led me up the spiral staircase. Something told me that this wouldn't be such a horrible year after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok, Blue here. I kinda realized that I skimmed over the werewolf stuff, so I'm going to try to focus on it more next chapter. This chapter, though, is about meeting Antoinette and Lila and her first day of classes. Huge shoutout to pearstarbucks for giving me my second review! Also, does anyone remember me mentioning a girl named Tulipa? I've decided to change her name to Lila. I am going to introduce a character named Terry Boot in this story, though. Peace, love, and respect to you all!

I soon learned that I wasn't the only non-human in my little group of roommates. Quite the opposite, actually. Ingrid was a Narcissist, Lila was too, and Antoinette was a veela.

Ingrid and I bonded instantly. She changed her hair and eye color almost everyday, but stayed true to her Scottish accent most of the time. She seemed to make herself taller when she was talking to a boy, shorter when talking to a girl. She also grew from slim to thick in a matter of moments. She seemed to change everyday, but you could always identify her by her mannerisms, her catchphrase, "You say that a lot, don't you", and her forwardness.

Lila preferred not to change herself too much. She generally kept red hair and brown eyes, freckles appearing now and again. However, she did change herself when she was around Harry Potter. She made herself taller, changed her eyes blue, made her hair longer, and got a little thinner.

Antoinette had blond hair and blue eyes She was naturally tall, pale, and all around pretty. She was a veela, after all. When I asked why there wasn't anyone who had a crush on her, she said, "Oh, just wait until the hormones kick in, hon." She was mature like that.

They all loved my obsidian black and bleach white hair, which perfectly matched my Mother's. This was another thing that boggled me; where did I inherit the black and white gene from?

In short, I loved everything about my roommates. But my favorite thing: they weren't freaked out by my werewolf self. They reminded me to take my wolfsbane, made up lies to cover up where I was every full moon, and were just so, upfront about it.

I soon learned to love Ravenclaw life and nobody seemed to know that I was Draco's sister. Draco had built up quite a reputation for himself, clashing with Harry and pranking other students. Harry, on the other hand, was far more well known. When a so-called troll entered the castle, he and a Weasley boy attacked it to save Hermione.

Ravenclaws constantly criticized Hermione. She was certainly supposed to be put in the Ravenclaw house, but chose to instead join Gryffindor.

I also learned that because Gryffindors were always, and I mean _always_ the center of attention, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws all had prejudice against them. This meant that I got to sit and talk with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs as well as Ravenclaws.

One day, about a week into school, I met Terry Boot.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi. Terry, no?"

"Yes. And you're…"

"Regina."

"Oh, you're in my Astronomy class, my Muggle Studies class, and Magical Beasts with me!"

"Yes!"

We obsessed over our professors, talked about our classes, and before I knew it, we were best friends, him and I. Ingrid soon joined the mix, and before I knew it, I had friends. Real friends. Something I had never had before.

And there was finally nothing standing in the way.

Sorry, I know this is a short chapter! Crunched for time and trying to keep it all in motion. I just love posting to this story and I'm trying to move the plot along. What do y'all think of Terry, Lila, Antoinette, and Ingrid? Leave a comment!


End file.
